Holiday Wrapping
by punurple
Summary: Minerva and Albus spend a night wrapping Christmas presents.


A/N - Jestana and I did a Role-Playing Game between the two of us, and I have turned it into a story. She is Albus, and I Minerva. Enjoy!

Disclaimer - Nothing belongs to us. Otherwise, Jestana and I would be rich, and neither one of us would be worrying about school. :D

* * * *

****

Holiday Wrapping

* * * *

A loud smack resounded throughout the room. "Albus, If you don't stop that this instant these presents will never be wrapped. And I for one do not want to listen to Xiomara whine when she doesn't receive a present this year."

Albus caught his wife's hand and kissed her palm gently. "But it's so much fun, my dear." His eyes twinkled.

Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore were currently sitting on the floor their living room. A fire gently crackled and the light reflected off the multitudes of tubes of wrapping paper, spools of ribbon, bags of bows, and everything else needed to make several people happy that Christmas.

Minerva rolled her eyes, but smiled. "I'm sure it is, but I need to do this..." She reached across him to grab a spool of silver ribbon.

He grabbed it before she could. "You don't NEED to do anything, Minerva. You WANT to do it."

She lunged to grab the ribbon but he lifted it out of her reach before she could get to it. Minerva pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. "Of course! I love to give people presents! 'Tis the season, Albus." She forgot about the ribbon and grabbed a roll of tape.

"Yes, indeed, it is, and I know what I'm going to give you," he said teasingly and smiled as his eyes twinkled even more. 

She dropped the tape and looked at him eagerly. "What did you get me?"

Albus folded his hands inside his sleeves and rested his elbows on his folded legs. "Now, Minerva, you know you're supposed to wait until Christmas."

Uncharacteristically Minerva began to whine. "Soooo.... What did you get me?"

Albus chuckled, tapping her nose with his finger. "That's my little secret"

She glared at him for several minutes, hoping to scare it out of him, but it didn't work. Sighing, she picked up her forgotten tape. "Very well, Albus. But if I have to wait, so do you."

Albus smiled internally. She was trying to get him to tell her what her present by teasing him with the identity of his own. It never did work. "I know." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Which is why I'm not going to ask."

Minerva shook her head, silently wondering how he resisted her bait. "I know, dear. With such a childish way about you, it's surprising you can wait until Christmas without peeking..."

"I'm a little surprised you even asked. Besides, my parents were quite adept at wrapping presents in such a way to prevent Aberforth and I from sneaking peeks," he replied fondly, thinking of his childhood memories.

"Really? My father used to taunt my brothers and I. He would give us hints to where they were hidden, but we would never find them." She smiled as she remembered her father's teasing voice.

Albus chuckled as she sat there with a smile on her face. "I imagine you were quite disappointed when you didn't find them."

Minerva shook her head. "Yes, we were!" She sighed. "Christmas Day was worth the wait though."

He shook his head. "Of course, it always is." He kissed her cheek. "Especially Christmas with you, my dear."

She kissed him back and tapped his nose. "Yes, Christmas with you is always a pleasure."

He nodded. "Indeed, it is." With a sigh he surveyed the mass amount of items on the floor. "Since you're going to be wrapping presents, I should help."

Minerva smirked. "Yes, you could make yourself useful for once."

Albus gave her a look. "Very well." He scanned the piles on the floor, not knowing where to begin. "What should I wrap?"

Minerva distractedly waved her hand about as she picked through a pile, looking for the right bow. " Just find anything, Albus. You already know who is getting what."

He picked up a rather thick book and asked defiantly, "Who is this for, might I ask?"

She glanced up quickly, ignoring his remark. "It's for Filius. He's been looking for that book for ages."

Albus nodded. "I see." He stretched to reach the pile farthest away, upsetting several bags. He picked out a rather brilliantly designed wrapping paper and began to cut it to the right size.

Minerva picked up a bag and scrutinized it. Her nose wrinkled in concentration. "Do you think this is big enough for Severus' present?"

Albus glanced around looking for the most obvious item for Snape. He pointed at a set of potion bottles made from glass. "Are those it? Then maybe something a little larger."

Minerva nodded and held up the bag to compare sizes. "Yes, that's them. I don't have anything larger though."

Albus withdrew his wand from his sleeve and pointed it at the bag in her hands. "Engorgio." The bag immediately grew in size, now large enough to hold the bottles.

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek as she reached for the present for the Potions Master. "Thank you."

He smiled and kissed her on the mouth, interrupting her. "You're quite welcome, my dear."

She kissed him back and chuckled softly. "What would I do with out you?" Minerva began wrapping the present.

Albus smiled down at her. "Have no fun at all?" His eyes twinkled as he resumed wrapping Filius' present.

Minerva smiled and straightened out the tissue paper. "I'm sure I could find some form of entertainment."

Albus tore a piece of tape. "I'm sure it would involve reading." Minerva could see his eyes were twinkling as he reached for some ribbon.

Minerva raised her eyebrows as she wrote a note in a card. "Are you saying I do not know how to have fun?"

"Of course not, my dear, but, given a choice, you would stay in your rooms and read. Not that I mind." He kissed her cheek.

Minerva looked at him over the top of her square spectacles. "Not that you mind that I could have fun without you?"

"I don't mind at all, but I'd rather have fun WITH you than without you."

She smiled gently. "As would I." She kissed his nose. "There is just one thing."

"Oh?" Albus raised an eyebrow and implied, "What would that be, my dear?"

She smirked as she turned away from him. "Could you pass the ribbon, Albus?" She pointed to a roll.

Albus shook his head as he picked up a spool of thick, red ribbon and handed it to her. "You, my dear, can be very cruel at times." He returned to his wrapping.

Minerva cut a long strip. "Yes, according to the student population, that is my purpose in life. You are no exception." She tied it into a perfect bow on a broom handle.

He chuckled as he put the finishing touches on Filius' present. "There! What do you think, my dear?" He held it up for her to see.

Minerva raised an eyebrow as she examined it. "You, Albus, were not meant to wrap presents."

Albus turned it over, looking for any imperfections. "But I thought I would use the colors of his House. See? Blue wrapping paper with shiny bronze ribbon."

She looked at him as if he had grown an extra head. "Yes, it's a wonderful match, Albus, but the corners are rather... crinkled."

Albus prodded a corner, looking at it closely. "Does it really need to be neat, Minerva?"

"Yes, It must be! Otherwise it's ruined!" she said.

Albus frowned slightly at her raised voice. "The present's wrapped, what more could you want?"

Minerva, exasperated, threw up her hands. "For the corners to be straight! If they aren't, it seems to ruin the whole thing." Her voice was sarcastic.

He grabbed her left hand. "My dear, I don't think Filius would mind if the corners were a bit crinkled. The paper won't stay for long anyway."

Minerva looked at the present willingly, as if she wanted to tear off the paper and redo it. "But..."

Albus set the present aside and pulled her into a warm kiss.

She leaned into the kiss and then pulled away after a long time. "I guess it's ok then."

His eyes twinkled. "I though you'd agree."

Minerva shook her head and picked up the tape. "Are you going to help me finish wrapping, or are you going to just sit there and stare at me?"

"Well, I had something else in mind, but if you're not interested..." He picked at the corner of a present in gold wrapping.

Minerva looked up at him and then at his offending fingers. "What?" He leaned forward and kissed her again, more deeply this time. "Albus..." she said, dropping the tape. "I need to get these wrapped..." Yet she continued to let him kiss her.

Albus wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "Later, my dear." Again, he kissed her.

Minerva slowly leaned forward. "Albus..."

"Yes, Minerva?" he asked, as he began trailing kisses along her jawline.

She tilted her head back, obviously enjoying his attentions, but winced. "The spool of ribbon is digging into my back," she gasped.

Albus quickly pulled her forward. "Oh, sorry." He set it aside and began kissing her neck.

Minerva chuckled at his eagerness. "You are like a dog with a bone, dear." She closed her eyes and sighed, relaxing for the first time the entire day.

He smiled, reaching up to pull the pins from her hair. "Of course. I have to be, with you." He twinkled.

She reached up to help him remove the last of the pins from her hair. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"If I wasn't persistent, you would distract me far too easily." He finally removed the last of the pins and her ebony hair cascaded down her back. Gently, he smiled. "Ah, much better."

Minerva shook her head to remove the hair from her eyes. "True, and what is your fascination with my hair?"

Albus looked at her and smiled. "It's very beautiful." He ran his fingers through her hair. "And soft, like living silk."

She smiled and leaned into his touch. "That feels good..."

He smiled, kissing her forehead, and continued the action.

Minerva kissed him gently. "Don't stop." He didn't, and after a few minutes a quiet purring filled the room. She obviously didn't realize what she was doing because she didn't stop.

Still smiling, Albus let her hair spill through his fingers like liquid silk. "I suppose it's a good thing you keep it up all the time."

Her eyes still closed she asked, "Why is that?"

"It would distract me." He chuckled softly, letting his fingers leave her hair and smoothing his hand down her back.

Minerva arched into his touch and peeked one eye open to look at him. "As if you don't get distracted anyway?"

Albus shrugged. "I would be distracted even more if your hair were down."

She smirked. "And that would be a bad thing?"

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. "Yes, because I would kiss you in front of the whole school."

Minerva rolled her eyes and cupped his cheek. "Yes, we don't need that. Who knows what mess you would get us into." She leaned forward and kissed him. Albus gently deepened the kiss and they spent the rest of the night in each other's arms, the presents forgotten about.

* * * *

End


End file.
